This is Everything I didn't say
by CrazyLove101
Summary: It's been a year since the death of Jungkook's boyfriend, Taehyung, and a strange package appears on his doorstep. Will Jungkook learn to love again? Or will Taehyung's death leave him in a pit of misery that he never can escape? Vkook/Taekook, Jikook, Namjin HappyEnding BTS Bangtan In English
1. Chapter 1

**Annyonghaseyo everyone! Eunhee here!**

 **I've started on another fanfiction! *evil face* For those who might be reading this chapter/fanfiction for the first time in a month or whatever after this is first realsed, I have begun writing this while writing 'Young Forever' so that I can step away from 'Young Forever' when I have writers block on that. It might be finished by the time you later views read this, so make sure to check that out when you get a chance. ^^**

 **To all my people that have been here since Young Forever...HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *throws cupcakes* TURN UP!**

 **Just to let you all know, until 'Young Forever' is completed, this MIGHT not be updated as often, since I don't wanna loose inspiration in 'Young Forever' or forget where I was going with it, cause that would be VERY bad. O-O**

 **WARNING: BOX OF TISSUES NEEDED**

 **WARNING: TRIGGER ALERT TO DEATH**

 **I have nothing against Red Velvet or Got7.**

 **2 Influence lyrics cause i love you all *blows hearts***

 **ANYWHO! I hope you all enjoy!**

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 _"I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia, and forget about this stupid little thing. Like the feeling of me laying asleep next to you, and the memorize I never can escape. Cause I'm not fine at all."_

 _"Don't tell me, don't tell me, don't tell me bye bye."_

I lied quietly on my bed, tears rolling down my face for the infinitieth time this year, as I pet my brown kitten as it licks my face, looking up at me with its dark brown eyes. It's been a year since Taehyung left my side, a year of torture. I remember the last time I saw him it like it was yesterday.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _"I can't believe you Taehyung!" I say, shoving Taehyung away from me as goes to hug me._

 _"Jungkook, it's not what it looked like!" Taehyung tries to explain, shaking his head, his eyes wide. I hold up the picture on my phone if Taehyung kissing another girl._

 _"How could you do this to me Taehyung! I thought you loved me!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. Taehyung runs a hand through his brown hair, huffing in frustration._

 _"Look, Irene randomly kissed me, okay? I was shocked so I froze, before shoving her away!" Taehyung yells back, and I could tell he was getting angry._

 _"You sure don't look shocked. You look like you were enjoying it!" I fire back, stomping my foot on the ground. Taehyung grinds his teeth together, his fingers clenched._

 _"Wae don't you believe me when I say I didn't!" Taehyung yells, louder then he's every yelled before, and I try not to flinch. "You believe BamBam over me, your own boyfriend?" I puff my chest out, holding my head high._

 _"Yes I do! Apparently I can trust him more than you, bastard!" I say, shoving Taehyung into the counter. Taehyung catches himself, his knuckles turning white as he clenches his fists._

 _"Oh yeah? Then wae don't you go be with him, huh?" Taehyung yells, the veins in his neck sticking out. I ball my hands into fists, sticking my chin out._

 _"Maybe I will! He'd be better than you, you cheater!" That pushes Taehyung past the limit. He dashes forward, pushing me, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall with a sickening thud, pain erupting through my shoulder. I grunt in pain and Taehyung's anger quickly turns to fear and concern. He runs over to my side._

 _"Jungkook I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-"_

 _"Get out," I whisper, and Taehyung goes blank for a second. I lift my head up, fire in my eyes as I yell. "GET OUT!" Taehyung slowly gets up, tears in the corner of his eyes as he backs away. He quickly runs out of our shared apartment, slamming the door behind him. I hiss as I slowly stand up, pain shoulder. I lean back against the wall, my heart that was once filled with anger, got a ping of regret. Before I could thing of anything else there is a screech of tires. I lift my head up as I hear someone scream as a car door is shut. I rush to the window, ignoring the pain in my shoulder as I look out the window to the road. My eyes widen as my heart lurches, and a scream erupts from my mouth._

 _"Taehyung!"_

 ** _*flashback end*_**

I can feel the tears starting to roll down my face again, and my kitten whines. I slowly sit up, rubbing my eyes as the kitten crawls into my lap. I rub behind it's ears as it puts a paw on my chest, concern in its eyes. Hoseok hyung insisted I get a pet, to try and take the pain away, but I didn't consider until about a month or two ago. I guess it helped, I wasn't AS lonely. The kitten meows, and I can hear the concern in it's voice.

"I'm okay, V," I say, rubbing his ears. The kitten meowed, licking my wrist. Taehyung always talked about getting a cat named V whenever we had enough money to take care of one. Now that I have him finally, I can't help but wish that Taehyung was here by my side to love him as well. My phone suddenly vibrates softly, and I reach over to pick it up. V crawls up to my shoulder, almost like he wanted to listen too.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Jungkook."_

"Hello Hyung."

 _"Are you ready for today?"_

"I guess..."

 _"Are you sure? You don't have to go-"_

"It's fine hyung, I'll be fine."

 _"Alright...if you say so...you better take V with you, for more comfort."_

"I will hyung, see you there."

I clicked the end call button, setting my phone down with a sigh. Today, a year ago, was the day Taehyung died, and we all agreed to visit his grave. I sighed again, rubbing V's back.

"You wanna go out with daddy today?" I say, and V meows in response, purring. I smile slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." I set V down on the bed, before standing up and walking to my closet. I pull on a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt. I slide on my timbs, and grab a black hoodie, slipping it on. I dig around a drawer for something, and V hops into the drawer, digging around too. He meows, before pulling out a little black hoodie that was kitten size. I smile, before picking it up. "V wants to wear this?" I ask, and V meows loudly, as if he understood. I pick him up, carefully putting the hoodie on him, pulling the hood down so his ears could stick out. I set him down on the floor, before going around and gathering up my keys, phone, and wallet, V silently following me around. I walk over to the door, pulling my hood up before opening the door. "Come on V," I call, turning around. I tilt my head confused as V is zoned out, looking at a spot on the ground a few feet away from me. I look over to see where he was looking, to see only the wall, nothing more. "V, what's up?" V's ears swivel towards me, as he glances over at me. He slowly walks over to me, glancing at the wall every now and then. _Huh...that's odd..._ I think, as I pick him up and walk out the door. I shut and lock the apartment door behind me, walking over to my car. I slide into the drivers seat, setting V in my lap. I start the car as I buckle my seat belt, before backing out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Everything is silent, except for the slight pitter patter of raindrops hitting the car roof and windshield. _Looks like even mother nature is grieving over Taehyung,_ I think, parking in front of a flower shop. I pick up V and get out of the car, pulling V's hood up so his ears didn't get wet. I walk inside the flower shop, V climbing onto my shoulder. I shove my hands in my pockets, my head low as I walk over to the irises. I pull out a few white and purple ones, quietly walking over to the counter. The lady gives me a large smile, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Will that be all sir?" She asks in an annoying high pitched voice. I nod, handing over 10 dollers, as V tries to climb onto my head. I gently push him onto my head and he clings to my hood, purring. The girl giggles as she wraps a string around the bundle of flowers. "For anyone special?" I pause before nodding my head.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, taking the bundle from her outstretched hand. Before she could say anything else, I walk away, out the door. I carefully take V off my head, setting him in my lap as I get into the car. I sigh, starting the car again as V curls up, purring. "I'm glad you're with me, V," I whisper, and V lifts his head, purring louder.

...~~...~~...~~...

I walk over to where my other friends were standing by a grave, flowers in my hand as V is asleep in my hoodie pocket. A twig snaps under my foot, and the others turn around. They part away slightly, so I can stand in the middle of them. There was already some flowers on the grave, and I placed mine next to them. I felt movement in my pocket, and carefully took V out, cuddling him close. Hoseok stands beside me, holding a umbrella over my head, as Jimin puts an arm around me. Namjoon and Jin hug each other, Jin's eyes red. Yoongi stands by himself, staring at the grave, his face blank, but you could tell in his eyes he was sad. Tears tug at the corner of my eyes, but I quickly reach up to wipe them away. We all stand in silence for a bit, looking down at the grave as the rain falls harder. Jin and Namjoon walk over to me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go," Jin whispers, kissing my forehead. I nod, sniffing. Next to leave is Yoongi, who walks away silently. Hoseok gives me one last hug, before following him. Jimin stands next to me, and arm around me. We are silent for about a minute longer, before coughing.

"Jungkook, it's starting to rain really hard, I think it's time we leave," Jimin whispers, and I shake my head, hugging V closer. Jimin sighs, hesitating before kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later Jungkookie, maybe we can get a coffee sometime." I'm silent, my face blank, before I nod.

"Sure, maybe," I say, my voice emotionless, and I could almost hear Jimin's heart breaking in two. _Jimin hyung has had a crush on me for the longest time, but I just...I can't move on after Taehyung...after he..._ I sigh, listening as Jimin's footsteps fade away. I stand in silence, as the rain comes down harder, soaking my clothes. V struggles in my arms, his fur wet, as he tries to get down. I carefully set V on the ground, and V runs. "V, wait!" I call, watching as the kitten runs to a willow tree a few feet away. I wipe the rain out of my eyes, following him. I can hear him purring, looking up at the branches. I tilt my head, confused. "V, what are you looking at?" I ask the kitten, crouching beside him. V continues to look up, as if he was seeing something I wasn't. I feel chills go down my spin, and quickly pick up V, who meows in protest. "Come on V, lets go home," I think, looking around suspiciously. I carry V back to the car, watching as he curls up in my lap. _It's probably just my imagination_ , I think, flicking on the radio. I sigh, as BTS's 'Rain' starts playing. _Yeah, it's just in my head._

...~~...~~...~~...

I carry V up the steps, my clothes soaking wet. I almost trip over a box in front of my door.

"Huh?" I think, lifting up the box. I read the sticker, but all it had was my name and address. "That's odd," I say, opening the door to my house, carrying the box inside. "No return address." I set the box on the counter, before going and changing, taking the wet hoodie off of V. I set V on the counter, opening the box. I keep glancing over at V, who keeps staring at the same wall from earlier, before taking out the peanuts in the box. V looks over at me, as I take out a sketchbook, looking at the cover.

"What the huh?"

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

...~~...~~...~~...

 **MWAHAHAHHAHA CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 **X3 Sorry guys, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out what the sketchbook is. *evil face***

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and didn't cry too much. XD**

 **Sorry for it being so short. ;n;**

 **Saranghae! Until next time!**

 **Annyong!**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE--PLEASE READ

Im sorry guys I have been ignoring this fanfiction **EXTREMELY** and I am **SO** sorry. I actually am currently _**crossposting**_ this on my account, so it will be a while before I post the next chapter of this ff, so it will be a while before I'm able to update this, I'm sorry.

BUT with that being said, I am **CROSSPOSTING** another **vkook/taekook/kookv/kooktae** fanfiction on here called " _ **Remember**_ ", which is a mafia/gangau. Look at the paragraph below for the official description.

* * *

 _ **Jungkook is the most trusted and most talented member of the Seoul police force and is chosen to go undercover to take down the notorious head mafia of Seoul, BTS. Everything runs smoothly till some triggering memories and natural instincts kick in. Will Jungkook stay loyal, or will his natural being kick in, and rebel forever?**_

* * *

Alright guys, make sure to go to my profile and check out the story there it is already posted-not the full thing but you get what i mean. Also check me out on my account under the **same username** I have now.

Until next time, I love you guys, thank you to those who still check up on this, I will try and get this up as soon as possible, but I have 24 already in draft stories that im planning, so stay tuned for that, and I'll see you then...or on my other fanfiction whichever you want. XD

Yes I did just copy and paste this from Young Forever's note. Im a lazy person this is what I do.


End file.
